not titled
by Brittacat
Summary: Two girls lose there parents because night world people kill them but what happeneds when one falls for the son of the people that killed her parents?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: the character you know are not mine they are L.J. Smith's any others are mine.  
  
"Hi! Is Ajades Batiste here?" Jared said as a guy opened the door.  
  
"Yes! Come in and follow me!" Jeremy answered, "My name is Jeremy, you must be Jared."  
  
"Hey! Give me that back! It's mine!" Ajades yelled from another room.  
  
"Jeremy, can you go see what they are up to?" A guy asked as he walked down the stairs on the other side of the room.  
  
"Yes, Lord Thearey." Jeremy answered walking away.  
  
"I'll be there soon." Thearey hollered after them. * * *  
  
As they entered the living room they saw two girls running around a couch. One with a skinny form, tan skin as if she had been out in the sun, brown- black hair with red streaks, and green eyes. Her hair was in a French braid put into a bun. She was wearing a black shirt and a black sweater and jeans. That was Ajades Batiste. Now the other girl is African-American. She has dark brown skin, Brown eyes, a skinny form, black-frizzy hair. That is Ajades adopted sister.  
  
"Give it back!" Ajades yelled not knowing that Jared and Jeremy were behind her.  
  
"Who is in the picture? Oh...I see who it is. To tell you the truth he is a lot cuter in person." Bryane said teasingly seeing Jared and Jeremy in the living room door way.  
  
"Huh?" Ajades said and turned around. "Jared!" Ajades said smiling and ran over to Jared and hugged him.  
  
"Hey! Nice to see you, too." Jared said hugging her back.  
  
"Uhum?" Bryane interrupted.  
  
"Oh...ummm...This is my sister, Bryane. And that is my father Thearey." Ajades said introducing Jared to her sister and father.  
  
"Well! Hello, you must be, Jared?! I mean after all Eedin does talk about you a whole lot! Thearey said walking into the room farther.  
  
"Yes, I am Jared. And I am glad to finally meet Ajades's wonderful family." Jared said shaking hands with Thearey.  
  
"Family.... to tell you the truth if you want to meet the whole family you will have to wait till dinner some of the hopefully will show up." Ajades said. "Jared, lets go up to my room." Ajades said leading him down the hall. --Before her sister could follow them she turned around an added. "ALONE, BRYANE!"  
  
* * *  
  
"What was that about? I mean you said that I had not met your family? You told me you only had a sister and a father and that you were adopted. And why do they call you father, 'Lord Thearey'? I mean he is not a king or anything from what I know of." Jared said as he sat down on Ajades's bed and looked at the pictures on Ajades's nightstand. "Who are these people? They look familiar!"  
  
"Oh! Those are my real parents. They died when I was five. Same happened with Bryane. We met on the street the night my parents died. I got scared and ran out of the house. I ran as far I could from my house. Trying to get away! I still try to forget that night! The night my parents were killed! I was so scared! They still haunt me to this day! I will never forgive them for what they did to me. I am going to kill them till the people who killed me parents are dead!" Ajades said staring off into space and started to cry. When she was done she collapsed.  
  
"Help! She collapsed!" Jared yelled. As soon as he finishes Jeremy and Bryane rushed into the room.  
  
"Ajades? Answer me!" Bryane said.  
  
"What happen, Jared? Did she say anything to you?" Jeremy said walking over to him.  
  
"I sat down on her bed and saw some pictures on her night stand that she had out and I asked who were the people in the pictures. She answered me saying that they were her parents. That they were killed when she was five, also. She would never forgive the people who killed her parents. That she would kill them till she killed the people that killed her parents and that Bryane's parents were killed, too. And that is how they met. Then she collapsed." Jared answered.  
  
"Well that explains it then. She was bound to have this happen when she remembered her past." Jeremy answered.  
  
" Jeremy? What happened did he..." Thearey asked as he walked into the room and saw Bryane.  
  
"Did he what? What did he do?" Bryane asked getting up from the floor.  
  
"I didn't, Lord Thearey." Jared answered.  
  
"She told him about her past and collapsed. It was not his fault she looked at the pictures." Jeremy said.  
  
"Is he one of them? One of the people who killed our parents! Get him out! HE hurt her! He knew this would happen to her if she remembered. She may be weak but deep down she is strong, stronger than you can even imagine." Bryane yelled at Jared. * * *  
  
* * * 


	2. Chapter 2

"What was that all about I mean all I did was ask a question. Then when Bryane guessed what I was she freaked. She was probably talking about my parents when Ajades was talking about the people that killed her parents I mean after all that would explain why I recognized them so good." Jared said.  
  
"Does AJ know what you are?" Jeremy asked.  
  
"After all she did answer with ease. She usually says nothing." Thearey answered.  
  
"Yes, she does. She has known since we met each other. We met during a fight. She was waiting for some vampire to come along and try to attack someone and I was walking along the road and attacked me. And I got all mad and we were fighting then I recognized her from that night I stayed her when we had that meeting and she came down and I hide. And I told her I would not hurt her and I guess she believed me but had no idea I knew you. So we became boyfriend and girlfriend over the year." Jared answered. * * *  
  
"Jared?!?" Ajades called waking up.  
  
"He is not here I kicked him out and told him never to come back cause he knew remembering would do this to you. And he is one of them." Bryane said getting mad.  
  
"Bryane! NO! I knew what he was. His parents are evil not him. He may have been brought up in a bad family but he is truly kind. But I truly care about him, Okay? I love him! And if you ruined this I have no idea what I will do." Ajades said crying and running out of the room. She ran downstairs into her favorite place (the living room. Which had a bunch of stuff in it from places her father had visited. To tell you the truth it is not the same living room they were in earlier cause I never told whether or not there was two sides of the house or one.). When she got there she saw that Jeremy, Jared, and Thearey had heard what she had said and they were standing up when she came into the room.  
  
"Jared! You didn't leave!" Ajades said running over and hugged him.  
  
"Are you okay? I thought I had hurt you when asked you that question." Jared said hugging her back and kissing her on the cheek even though there were other people around.  
  
"You would never hurt me on purpose I know that. I love you!" Ajades said and kissed him in the lips.  
  
" I love you, too." Jared whispered and kissed her back. * * *  
  
"Aj, you're not paying any attention to what we are doing!" Thearey and Bryane yelled at her for the third time.  
  
"Huh?" Aj asked.  
  
"What do you keep thinking about?" Bryane asked.  
  
"Nothing really." Aj said smiling.  
  
*Thanks a lot you are getting me into sooo much trouble! They have no idea we can talk like this now. * Aj said to Jared telepathically.  
  
"*Aj! Knock it off know. Or I will say he cannot go no our little trips. *" Thearey said telepathically and out loud.  
  
*Oh man!* Jared said. * Aj I am coming over soon. I al ready know what room you are in. And yes Thearey I will help and I will work with Ajades. Talk to you later, darling.* Jared said and cut off.  
  
"Yippee!" Aj yelled.  
  
"What did you say that for Thearey?" Bryane said. "And why is she jumping up and down?"  
  
"Hey! I am here!" Jared said walking over to Aj.  
  
"Hey! I don't expect to see you here!" Aj said hugging him.  
  
"Really!?" Thearey said and turned away.  
  
"So lets get to work!" Jared said turning to Aj and defending himself even though he knew it would not hurt him that much. * * *  
  
The next day at school was Jared's first day there school. He was in a grade higher then them but had the same lunch and some classes together.  
  
"Hi, Aj and Bryane! Have you seen that new guy? He is so cute. I wonder if he is going to the dance with anyone? I am going to ask him!?!" Sonya said walking into the classroom.  
  
"Like he would really say yes to you!" Aj said knowing that no one know they knew each other cause it was before lunch.  
  
"Is that a challenge I hear, Ms. Batiste?" Sonya asked.  
  
"Why yes, ms. Lindens." Aj said.  
  
"Bring it on." Sonya said and walked away.  
  
"Was that such a good idea, Aj?" A girl asked walking to her desk right behind Aj.  
  
"Why of course, Saral. You'll see why at lunch." Aj said winking at her sister. 


End file.
